Truth
by Lonely Friend
Summary: Truth. What will happen when Cassie Urameshi finds out the death wish Koenma has for she and her best friend? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Lonely: This is called 'Truth' I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything. Only my characters.

"_Cassie! Watch out!" A girl with mid-length reddish-blonde hair with dusty-blonde lynx ears yelled at her friend, a kitsune with chocolate brown hair and reddish-ears. A trio of dragon demons surrounded them. The cat-girl's loud, frightened voice yelled out too late. A bullet shot boomed, going through her black leather-covered right leg._

_The cat-girl tried to make her way to her friend, but another member from the demon gang took his stolen jeweled knife, and stabbed her left arm as she ran. The cat-girl grimaced at the scrape of metal against bone. Black. Everything dissolved in black._

----------

Mel, the cat-girl who had bandages going up her arm about a foot sat in the hospital's chairs that were the same color as the blood she and her friend spilt. "Mel? Mel! Hurry up, buddy! The phone's only free for so long." Cassie, the kitsune from the accident and who was on crutches urged her friend.

Mel blinked her ocean-colored eyes. "Oh…Okay, Cassie-san. Thanks."

Cassie nodded. "Yup. I'll be at the snack bar when you're done, okay?"

Mel nodded back. She stared at the off-white phones. "Should I…?" She asked herself. The phone rules at the hospital were:

Only one phone call a day

Phone call only to parents

No gum on the phones!

Now, the only rule they broke daily was the 'Phone call only to parents'. For, neither of them quite knew their where-abouts of their parents. So, who did they call? Hiei and Jin, that's who! Hiei was called by Cassie, and Jin by Mel. The girl continued to stare at them.

She stood up, ignored the jut of pain through her arm and made her way to the snack bar. No phone call for her today. She paused for a moment, and a sly grin was brought to her face. She walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the nearest pizza place.

"Hello? Yeah, I'd like 13 pepperoni and extra cheese pizzas to room 748 at Arisama Hospital on Main Street. Just put it on Koenma Daioh's tab. 20 minutes? Ok. Ja ne." Mel said, grinning sadistically, and made her way into the snack bar.

"No!!" Mel said dramatically, and stole the bowl of bland tomato soup from Cassie.

Cassie glared at her neko friend. "Hey!"

Mel simply shook her head. "We need to be back to our cubicle thing in about….Eh…15-20 minutes."

The kitsune blinked. "Um….Why?"

Mel smirked. "You'll see."

----------

Cassie and Mel were back in their room in 20 minutes, where they met the pizza-boy at the door at the same time. "Oh, er…Here are your pizzas." The pizza boy said, staring at ground, his long red hair partially hidden thanks to the baseball cap.

"Don't I know you?" Cassie asked.

The pizza-boy handed Mel the pizzas. "Um….No….." The pizza-boy said quickly, backing up.

"No, I think we do…" Mel insisted.

Cassie took off his cap. And there stood a very embarrassed Kurama. Cassie blinked, and Mel sniggered.

"You see, I'm under-cover…" Kurama explained.

Mel laughed. "Suuuurrrre." Mel teased.

----------

"So, why are you girls in the hospital?" Kurama stupidly asked.

Both girls laughed bitterly. "Why do you think?" Cassie asked, hitting the register in the room with her crutches.

Mel sniggered. "You really _are_as dumb as you look, huh fox?"

Cassie and Kurama both shot her dirty looks. The cat-girl's eyes widened slightly. "Oh ho! Cassie! You like little fox pizza-boy?"" She laughed. "Well, what would Hiei say?"

Cassie's face reddened, and Kurama look over at her in shock. "You mean….You and…..Hiei?" He asked. His voice was part shocked, part disappointed, and part angry.

"Ooh! Just lookie what I created!" Mel said in a cheery voice, watching the two.

"Well…Not"- Kurama cut Cassie off.

"You are!" He said incredulously.

"Well, not really!" Cassie shouted.

A nurse angrily walked in, telling them to shush, and instinctively Mel shoved her current slices of pizza in her mouth and laid down to make it look as if she were sleeping.

"Sorry Miss Brown." Cassie said quietly.

"And visiting hours are almost over, so wrap it up!" The nurse hissed, walking off.

Mel sat up, and polished off the last slice of pizza, and the pizza slicer table-like thing by accident.

"Oh really?" Kurama asked.

"Well, why do you care? It's not like _you_ loved me!"

"Oh _really_?!" he shot back. "Because, my heart begs to differ!"

Mel choked, but they didn't look.

Cassie was silent.

Kurama was silent.

The only sound was the angry gags from Mel. She hit her chest, her dog tag clanging softly, and she finally coughed up the slicer which…..was strangely covered in hair…Mel shuddered and threw it in the 'Hazardous Waste' bucket.

"Well, Kurama…I believe visiting hours over, fox." Mel and Cassie surprisingly said at the same time as the miniature grandfather clock on the small table in the room dinged.

Mel piled the empty pizza boxes on the kitsune's lap. He stood up, clutching the pizza boxes close and left without a word, but left a rose on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely: This is chapter 2 or Truth. Again, I only own my characters.

While Cassie sulked in their room, Mel wandered the halls, trying to recall which waiting room the bird cage was located in. She walked into the main waiting room, her wolf tail swaying behind her through her paper robe. She glanced around for the bird cage, and caught a glimpse of the only person there. She only noticed one thing. He was levitating. "Hi Jin…" Mel said casually, then stared at him in awe.

"Jin?!"

He looked at her, his wide crystal blue surprised. "Why, 'ello lass!"

She blushed, remembering what a revealing paper robe she was what she was wearing.

"Er…..What are you doing here, Jin-kun?" She asked.

He frowned. "Touya…"

Mel gasped slightly. "He hasn't gotten better?"

Jin shook his head. "Actually, he passed out taday…"

Mel covered her mouth, then removed it to speak. "All this from a little cold?"

Jin shook his head. "The doc said it was pneumonia."

Mel rolled her neko eyes. "Doctors….What do they know?"

Jin scowled at her. "Well, she was obviously right. I mean, ya dun jus' pass out from a wee little cold…"

Mel glared at him. "And I suppose you also think I shouldn't be in the hospital from 'a wee little cut' either?"

"Well actually…"

Mel groaned and walked off, muttering: "You're impossible."

----------

Mel sulked into her room and flopped down on her bed, again ignoring the jut of pain going through her arm. Cassie was in the bed next to her, the curtain closed, signifying she didn't want to talk. The cat-girl sighed, and opened the curtain. "Cassie…" She said quietly.

Cassie sighed. "What, Shoujou?"

"Jin was here…We fought…"

"Pft. Don't we all?" The kitsune replied.

"But…Cassie…" Mel told Cassie what had happened. Cassie just shrugged.

"Crap happens." Cassie replied, shutting the curtain.

Mel sighed, and slowly unbandaged her arm. She gasped. 'Jr' was scratched on her arm. The cat-girl thought for a moment. "Jr?" She thought for a moment and her neko eyes widened. 'Koenma'…She mouthed.

The neko girl pushed the curtain back, accidentally ripping it. "CASSIE!!! KOENMA DID THIS TO US!!!!" She screamed, and Miss Brown shooshed at her.

Cassie blinked lazily. "What chu talkin' bout kitty-girlie?"

Mel sighed. She was high on her medicine. Again. "Cassie, snap out of it!" And the lynx girl hit Cassie upside the head.

Cassie's grey eyes seemed more alert. "Wha?"

"Koenma must have hired the gang of dragon demons to come after us!"

"Pft…Don't flatter the toddler. He ain't that smart."

"He _does _have those….Henchman-y people."

"They aren't smart either."

Mel twitched. "Have you looked at your leg lately?"

"It was a gun shot, neko. Not a scratch. It's JUST a coincidence." Cassie said, grabbing her crutches.

"C'mon. We need to get some food in you."

Mel blinked, and her eyes narrowed. "That. Is. An. Insult." Mel said. "Besides…I'm…Full….Pizza……You…3 pieces…" Mel said, coming delirious. She passed out.

"Mel! Are you ok?" Cassie whimpered, and her eyes became clouded in deliriousness. "Cause….I'm not…" She whispered, and they both lie on the beds, passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lonely: All I own is my characters. Again.

Cassie awoke in a familiar place. Kurama's home. She vaguely remembered it…Splash. Splash. Water continued to splash on her. "Stoppit." She hissed hoarsely.

"Gomennaisai, Cassie-chan…" A soft voice came. All Cassie could see was red. She moaned quietly, thinking it was her blood. But she stopped, and felt no pain except her achy bones. "K…Kurama?" She whispered. His face suddenly came into view.

"Shh…" Kurama said gently, and brushed a chocolate brown lock out of her face.

She cleared her throat and jumped up. "Where's Mel?" She asked, worriedly.

Kurama frowned, and his eyes downcasted.

"Well?!" She asked louder. Jin sadly walked towards her. His eyes were starting to get red.

In his clutched hand he held something. When he got close to the kitsune, he revealed the silver bone with 'MEL' engraved on it. She never went anywhere without it. "No…" Cassie whispered, her eyes starting to cloud with tears. "You're wrong!"

Jin sniffled. "You've been fainted fer about 2 days…Mel had woken up in a couple o' hours afta…She was sick…They dunno what happened to 'er…But, when she was…." He choked on his next word. "Dyin'……Her remainin' energy resulted in a 9.6 earthquake on the Rictor scale.

"No…" Cassie whispered.

Jin sniffed back some tears. "We…were fightin', too….I neva even got tah apologize…"

Cassie's grey eyes flashed with the lust of revenge. "Koenma…"

"What 'bout 'im, lass?" Jin asked sadly.

Cassie shook her head, then gripped her chocolate-brown hair-covered head, and sighed. "I...Don't remember…Not that well…"

Kurama sighed. "Cassie, rest."

Cassie shook her head, ignoring nearly one of her first tears roll down her face. "No…How can I when my partner—My best friend is now resting forever?"

"Now Cass…I'm sad, too, but you are injured." Jin said softly.

"No!" Cassie yelled. As soon as she did, she wish she wouldn't have. Her head throbbed. Her sensitive ears had been through pure torture lately.

Cassie froze. Her body became cold. It was like….a mixture of angst, depression, and lost dreams and hopes were hugging her. It reminded the girl of Mel. Little did she know, it was none other than Mel's ghost.

----------

Over the next few weeks, Cassie's leg began to heal. But not the constant pain of missing her best friend. One day when Kurama had to help Yusuke with a mission, and Jin had gone off to Ireland to try and feel better about his mate's death, Cassie knew what she had to do.

As soon as she had told the fox-boy and wind master she'd be fine alone and they left, she got on her crutches and looked about her. She saw a semi-small blanket. She hobbled over to it and collected things like crackers and a pack of Ramen. She threw in a small orange as well. She stole one of Kurama's cups and put the things in the blanket. It was light enough to put some more things in it. Cassie had no idea what month it was, so she got a sweater, just in case. She also found a Reikai map, along with a few other things. She packed some of the things of hers and Mel's that had survived the earthquake. The kitsune tied the blanket shut, and tied it onto one of her crutches.

"Goodbye, Kurama." Cassie whispered, and limped out the door on her crutches.


	4. Chapter 4

Lonely: Chapter 4….Ye-ah….

It was a good thing Cassie brought one of Kurama's hardly-worn sweaters. It was apparently mid-winter. "Heh…Mel would've loved this…" Cassie said quietly, looking around. Mel loved the snow.

Cassie sighed sadly. 'What _am I gonna do?_' She'd ask herself. '_You're gonna go take revenge for your friend, you dodo!_' She'd answer herself. She hated having the Court Sessions in her head. A loud sound of laughing snapped her out of her thought.

"Haw haw! That thing is so pathetic!" Said a boy in an alley. Cassie curiously limped towards the alley.

There three boys about 12 or 13 stood, watching an auburn kitten try to get the piece of food they were dangling in front of her. They'd also tied a can to her stubby tail, so when she came down from jumping, she'd get scared at the noise.

"Hey!" Cassie hissed. She hated seeing any animal being mistreated. "Get away from that kitten." She growled.

One of the boys laughed. "Yeah? What are ya gonna do about it, ya cripple?"

Cassie pulled out her hand gun, balancing on her crutches. "Shoot your head off."

"Sure! And have fun tryin to do that on crutches!" The boy said.

"Uh….Bobby, you do realize her hands are fine, right?" One of them asked.

The first boy, Bobby blinked. Then ran. Simple as that.

Cassie smirked as they scattered in panic. "You ok, neko-chan?" Cassie asked softly, and bent down on her good leg and untied the can.

The kitten mewed thankfully, and rubbed up against Cassie's leg, purring. Cassie smiled slightly, pulling out a little piece of bread and rolled it up into a small ball. "Are you hungry……..Hm….Beth?"

The kitten blinked her clear, blue eyes at the name, but then quickly snatched the bread-ball from Cassie, gobbled it up, then smiled sheepishly. Cassie just laughed and melted some snow in the cup, and gave it to Beth.

Beth lapped it up, and Cassie stood up, and started walking off. Beth quickly started following her. "No, Beth. I have to go to Koenma's." Cassie said.

Beth mewed loudly. It was an annoyed sound. Cassie sighed and used her jagan eye to see what the kitten was thinking. '_I know how to get you to Reikai._' Beth thought.

"Surrrre." Cassie said sarcastically, beginning to walk away. '_I'm serious. I do._'

Cassie looked at the kitten. Her blue eyes were 100 serious. "Fine. Why don't you magically send us to-"

Beth slowly winked, and Ningenkai's alley way disappeared.

----------

Makai suddenly replaced Ningenkai.

Cassie looked at Beth, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "And you aren't living a pampered life….Why?" Cassie asked.

Beth shrugged. '_Now, I don't want to get sent to any Makai pounds, so how about you tie something from the bag around my neck?_'

Cassie blinked and got a chain bracelet of Mel's, and put it around Beth's neck. "Now…Let's go." Cassie said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lonely: Behold the chapter 5.

They slowly made their way to Koenma's. Cassie was distracted. Very. She didn't know what she'd do when she got there. Besides, she wasn't even sure Koenma did that to Mel. But her heart did.

The large doors stood before Cassie and Beth. Cass loaded her gun, and Beth looked around nervously.

"Well, c'mon…." Cassie said quietly, and they walked in.

The lights went out, suddenly. "So, you came back, kitsune." The teenaged voice of Koenma said. She sensed he was grinning.

"You killed Mel." She said in a deadly tone.

"Exactly." He said, smirking. He suddenly appeared, a lust of blood in his eyes. "Just like I'll kill you." He whispered.

"No, you WON'T!!!!" Cassie screamed, and quickly brought her handgun to Koenma's head, and pulled the trigger.

Koenma lie dead on the floor. Cassie trembled. In front of Cassie, Beth stood, rather pleased. The cat walked over to Koenma's limp body. There, around his neck was a charm that went to Mel's bracelet. It was the ankh sign of life. Beth got the chain bracelet off, and worked the charm on, and slipped it over her neck.

"You….You're…." Cassie stammered.

Beth grinned, and slowly winked.

Reikai disappeared.

----------

In Mel's hollowed out tree house, Mel sat on her couch beside Jin and Cassie sat in an easy chair near Kurama. "I'm telling you, Mel! This was the weirdest dream ever! You died, and…" Cassie told Mel, Kurama, and Jin everything. But, she, Jin, and Kurama all knew.

Cassie had been told it was all a dream. It wasn't, though. All of that had happened a week ago. Cassie would never know….Although Mel nearly told her about 20 times, of course.

End


End file.
